


Deadly Infatuation

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Fucked Up, It's Real Fucked Up Guys, It's gross, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim Trimmer, the resident cannibal of the Iplier Egos, gets a long looked forward to meal.It's really fucked up. And gross. Don't read if you're not down with reading about a guy eating another guy alive.





	Deadly Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! As stated in the summary, this is real fucked up in a LOOOOOOT of ways, so beware! Also, for slight added context, I have a whole chapter on Bim and his weird habits in the first story in this series, Everyone Has Bad Days. It's not a necessary read, though. Just thought I'd post something fucked up for Halloween!

God, he was _gorgeous_.

That was the only thought in Bim Trimmer’s mind as he watched his prize from around the corner, studying him intensely. As a game show host, you’d think he’d be fairly good at improvisation, seeing as humans were some of the most unpredictable creatures this world had to offer, but in fact the exact opposite was true. Bim needed a script or a schedule for everything, always needing to know what happened next, at least vaguely. So, he’d developed a… _habit_ of watching his future contestants, studying their mannerisms and speech so he wouldn’t be caught by surprise when they finally came on the show. Of _course_ he’d occasionally find some that he _liked_.

But this one…

He was _beautiful_.

Bim knew he’d be… _distracting_ …the moment he read his name. _Xavier_. Xavier Ward. He’d said it quietly to himself for a long time, letting it roll around on his tongue as he sat at his computer, staring at the list of names that would be his contestants in about a month’s time. He found himself looking up every piece of social media Xavier had, scrolling through his Instagram and sighing dreamily as he stared at images of this man’s features. Tan skin, light hair, dazzling smile, the most _perfect_ green eyes he’d ever seen…Bim’s heart nearly thudded out of his chest when he came across a picture of Xavier shirtless and sweaty, the background clearly of a gym locker room.

 _Christ_ , he’d never been more grateful for the universal urge for men to show off after a workout.

Bim had jumped up then and there, glancing through Facebook and Twitter to find a rough location before rushing off to find the object of his sudden desire, not even glancing at the other names on the list. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tear himself away from Xavier’s vicinity anyway, so why bother? He knew he’d regret it later when he was having a minor meltdown on set but he honestly didn’t find himself capable of caring.

And when he’d truly laid eyes on him the first time, he _knew_ Xavier wasn’t going to make it to the show.

Bim sighed heavily, a dreamy little smile on his face as he watched Xavier unlock the door to his home, his happy noises as he greeted his two excitable husky puppies cut off as the door swung shut. Immediately Bim had moved forward, creeping out from his hiding place behind the thick oak tree in his front yard to instead peer through his window, using the little bit of power he could muster to make himself invisible to others’ eyes. He’d had Wilford teach him a little bit; the last thing he needed was someone spotting him and calling the Silver Shepherd or Jackieboy Man to drag him away _again_. His mentor had practically _glowed_ at the prospect of one-upping the heroes.

He watched intently as Xavier fed his dogs, ruffling their fur as he moved to strip of his shirt and change into pajamas. Bim muffled his delighted noises with his hand; pictures and reality were two _very_ different things. He couldn’t help but sigh with disappointment as his prize yawned and wandered into the bedroom, closing the door in his wake. The disappointment didn’t last long, however.

Now, he could put his plan into _action_.

Normally, when Bim found himself this attracted, this… _infatuated_ with someone, he waited until after the show, or, if he was more impatient, he worked it _into_ the show, indulging himself afterwards. But this one…Xavier…he _couldn’t_ wait. He’d explode. The show Xavier was scheduled to come on wasn’t for another two weeks. Bim couldn’t make that, he needed him _now_.

He waited for at least half an hour, fidgety and restless and impatient, before creeping through the front door (he’d made a mold of the key within the first three days), cautious of waking up the two puppies. He moved as silently as he was capable of to the bedroom, and was unable to stop the fluttering, breathy little sigh as he laid eyes on the sleeping object of his desire. His hair was tousled and in his eyes,, his legs tangled in the blankets, with one hand across his chest and the other gripping the pillow. He was making the most _adorable_ little snoring noise, and Bim actually placed a hand over his heart, clutching at his suit jacket, at the display. He was almost loathe to disturb him.

_Almost._

Slowly, he slid his arms underneath Xavier’s body, lifting him up and holding him close to his chest. He moved, still cautious and wary, back through the house, not bothering to close the front door behind him. Once outside, he couldn’t stop his excited giggle, bouncing briefly before racing to his car (only he and Dr. Iplier has one, as they were the only egos that had jobs outside of home that couldn’t teleport or fly) as fast as he dared. He gently set Xavier down in the back seat, brushing his hair out of his face, before hopping into the driver’s seat and starting toward his studio.

The moon had risen high in the sky by the time the young game show host had arrived, making the silver glitter he like to put in his hair sparkle. This time, when he went to pick Xavier up, the man made a noise in his sleep, frowning slightly. Bim froze, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. Xavier didn’t wake up though, by some miracle; he just made another noise before his soft snoring resumed, and Bim let out a sigh of relief. Gingerly, he lifted him back into his arms before hurrying into his studio.

Fumbling his way through the dark, not daring to turn on the glaring lights, he managed to find the door to the studio’s basement, the only locked door in the building. He blatantly refused to tell anyone what was down there; not even Wilford knew, though certainly not for lack of trying. Bim had made the Host, after bribing the blind ego with fresh ink, more parchment for his writings, and a homemade batch of cinnamon cookies (a guilty pleasure for him), lace the door with his power, his words, making it so that the door only opened to Bim’s touch. There was no point in hiding anything from the Host, so why not ask for his help? So, nudging the door open with his foot, he hurried down the stairs, determined to get his prize in place before he woke up.

Entering the room, Bim flicked on the lights, revealing his secret. It was surprisingly nice, given what it was used for. The walls and ceiling were painted a lovely shade of royal purple, making the assortment of knives and saws and tools that hung on the walls glitter and stand out delightfully. The floor was a smooth, grey stone, turned dark red around the centerpiece of the room. It looked like an examination table, but a little bit bigger and much more comfortable, with mottled red cushions softening its surface. Bim scowled at the sight of the cushions. They’d been purple when he bought them.

Not pausing to lament the ruin of his cushions, he carefully laid Xavier down on top of them, stripping him delicately of his clothes before positioning him just as he wanted. In a way that could possibly be described as loving if it had been literally any other scenario, or any other movement in general, Bim locked Xavier’s wrists and ankles in the metal restraints attached to the table, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek as he did so.

Finally, _finally_ …he could indulge.

After grabbing a small scalpel from the wall and tucking it into his interior jacket pocket, Bim climbed onto the table, straddling Xavier’s hips, a wide grin splitting his face with a predatory gleam in his eye as he ran his hands all over his desire’s naked chest, delighting in the small whimpers he made in his sleep. Seeing his eyelids beginning to flutter, Bim immediately leaned down, pressing his lips to Xavier’s in a hard, forceful kiss, his hands coming around to cup his face, holding fast. He grinned against Xavier’s mouth as he watched his eyes shoot open, finally allowing his own to slip shut as he felt the man begin to struggle beneath him.

He only pulled back when he needed to breathe, panting against Xavier’s cheek and licking his lips as Xavier stared up at his with wide, terrified eyes. Bim sat back on Xavier’s legs, idly stroked his cheek and fishing around in his jacket for the scalpel. He wasn’t expecting him to speak. “Who…who are you?!”

Bim fixed him a look over the top of his glasses, pausing in all movements, then flashed him yet another grin. “I’m Bim Trimmer. You were supposed to come on my show in a couple weeks, but I couldn’t wait.”

Somehow, Xavier’s _beautiful_ green eyes widened further. “W…wait for-for what?”

Bim didn’t respond, going back to his search, before finally whipping out the scalpel with a triumphant noise. Xavier immediately began to struggle beneath him, tears springing to his eyes. Bim brushed away his tears with a thumb, trailing the scalpel down his collar bone with the other hand. “Shhh, it’s okay! Don’t cry! I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

With that, he pressed down in the scalpel, adding just enough pressure to break the skin and draw a line across his shoulder. Xavier stilled, gritting his teeth and letting out a small, pained noise. Bim wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy watching the blood pool on his skin. Dropping the scalpel, letting it clatter to the floor, he dragged a finger through it, only dimly aware of Xavier’s hiss. He stared at the red glistening on his finger for a long moment, watching it slowly drip down his hand, before popping it in his mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous; Bim visibly sagged, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a low moan, hips bucking into the air. He made quick work of licking his hand clean before his eyes shifted back to Xavier’s, now glittering with an insatiable _hunger_. In the blink of an eye Bim’s hands were wrapped around his biceps, pinning him more firmly to the table as he licked and sucked at the long wound he’d created. Another moan escaped his lips. _God_ , he was _so sweet_. Like honey. He rutted dryly against Xavier, trying to push his tongue into the wound, chasing his blood. He needed more. He needed _more_ , more more more more more more more…

Almost desperately, his thoughts completely clouded over with hunger, he sank his teeth into Xavier’s shoulder, ignoring his agonized cries and just tightening his grip in his biceps, nearly crushing. He groaned as blood exploded in his mouth, swallowing greedily. He began jerking his head, thrashing from side to side, trying to pry away the piece of meat he’d claimed. His prize was sobbing now, practically screaming in his ear for him to _stop_ , but Bim didn’t listen. He _couldn’t_. His ears were ringing, his mind swamped with the overwhelming urge to _eat_. And with one final tug, he ripped his chunk of flesh free, eagerly grabbing at it with both hands and shoving it into his mouth, unable to chew _fast enough_.

Xavier had stopped screaming, simply lying limp and crying silently as his shoulder bled heavily, seeping into the already blood-soaked cushions and dripping onto the floor. Bim growled at the sight, swallowing the last bit of flesh before diving back down to lap at the bloody wound, nibbling at the edges and prying off more bite-sized pieces of skin and muscle. At some point his hands had made their way to Xavier’s hair, tugging roughly as he continued to dry-hump his body, everything _human_ about his behavior fading more and more with every drop of blood that made its way down his throat.

His teeth clacked against bone and Bim pulled back, letting out a breathy moan between each heavy pant. Xavier’s shoulder was a _nightmare_ , the skin torn and dripping red, the exposed muscle jagged and pulsing and _weeping_ , the tiny bit of exposed bone slick and glistening. And then he was pressing his bloody lips to Xavier’s, forcing his tongue into his mouth and nipping at Xavier’s experimentally. His prize didn’t move, just stared glassily at the wall. The only way Bim knew he was still alive was the rapid rise and fall of his chest once he pulled back, tears still silently pouring down his face.

Bim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, only succeeding in spreading it all across his face, licking his lips, humming with pure delight at the taste. He flashed a grin, the sight _terrifying_ with blood staining his teeth, dripping down his chin. He slid off the table, patting Xavier’s cheek gently. “I’ll be right back.” His voice was just a gravelly husk, and he hummed some odd tune he’d picked up from Wilford as he bent down and picked up the scalpel, wiping it off on Xavier’s chest – decidedly ignoring the way he flinched at the cold touch of the metal – before moving back over to the wall, hanging the scalpel back up and appearing to mull over what to use next.

When he turned back around, a kitchen knife the length of his forearm in hand, Xavier’s breaths were even shallower, and Bim couldn’t tell if it was from panic or blood loss – most likely both. Still, he made a distressed noise, darting over to his side. He cupped his face with one hand, wiping away tears with his thumb and seemingly ignorant to the fact that he was smearing Xavier’s blood all across his own face. His prize made a choked noise, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears fell. “Shhh…” Bim soothed. “It’s okay! It’ll all be over soon.”

Xavier opened his eyes, only a sliver, just enough for Bim to notice the glassy, clouded sheen they held. His voice was thick and cracked. “W…why –”

Bim cut him off with a brief peck to his lips, still caressing his cheek. Xavier’s strength appeared to be rapidly fading. “Hush. I know it hurts, but it’ll be okay soon! You’ll see.” His own vision was beginning to tunnel, focused solely on the blood shining on Xavier’s face, staining his lips and cheeks. His thumb stopped its movements, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He bent down, licking away the blood, unavoidably catching some tears on his tongue. He let out a soft moan by his ear, head dropping to rest in the curve of his neck. Christ, even his _tears_ were sweet. He growled. “God, you taste _delicious_.” He gave a long lick to the side of his neck, letting out another humming moan.

He managed to tear himself away, moving back down and running his hands down his chest as he went. He hopped back up onto the table, throwing a leg over his body so he was straddling his hips once more. Gently, with a feather-light touch, he placed the tip of his knife against the top of Xavier’s sternum; Xavier instantly tensed. Bim rubbed a soothing hand down his arm. “Relax! It’ll hurt less.”

And then he began to drag his knife downwards.

The spike of arousal that surged down his spine as he watched skin fall apart under his knife, blood bubbling to the surface, had Bim gasping and moaning loudly, his hands stuttering as his hips bucked into the air. He continued to draw a shaky line down, stopping just above his belly button. He let the knife clatter the the floor. And then he was grabbing Xavier’s body just below his ribcage and pulling him up slightly to meet him as he licked his way up the the bloody line. It wasn’t long before he was pulling at the skin, making more blood well as he tried to shove his tongue deeper into the wound, deaf and ignorant of the choked sobs and trembling under his hands.

The sharp smell of copper swarmed his senses, clouding his mind with an animalistic hunger. He found himself prying at the skin with his bare hands, pleasure from the feeling of warm flesh caving and tearing beneath his grip heightening every sense. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was rutting again, too engrossed in the sensation of warm blood washing over his hands, drenching his face, seeping into his suit and covering his own body. He bit at the now exposed muscle, greedily swallowing down as much flesh as he could as he continued to pull apart Xavier’s torso.

When Bim finally managed enough self-restraint to pull back, chin dripping, his black suit now a dark, _dark_ shade of red, he noticed almost immediately that Xavier was somehow still breathing; he could see his lungs fluttering in his ribcage. Bim flashed a gory smile, panting hard as he pushed his hair back with a blood-slicked hand. “You’re a tough one!” Xavier didn’t respond, his eyes rolled back in his head, his breath coming out raspy and grating. Bim cocked his head to the side, smile falling into a curious frown. Tentatively, he reached a hand into the exposed ribcage, poking experimentally at the rapidly inflating and deflating organ. His eyes lit up at the way Xavier made a strange gurgling sound in his throat, jerking slightly in his restraints, with blood beginning to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

Bim tore off a piece of muscle, a bit of skin clinging to it, and slid off the table, popping it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully as he scanned the wall. He selected a pair of kitchen shears, giving them an experimental snip, before spinning on his heel and moving back to the table. He noticed that Xavier’s lungs had stopped moving. Shrugging, he began to cut away at the tendons he hadn’t manage to snap already until most of his prize’s torso had been separated from his bone structure, dangling off the edge of the table and dripping blood onto the floor, adding to the already dark, grisly stain.

Humming quietly again, Bim returned the shears to their proper place, moving to grab instead a portable organ freezer (that he may or may not have stolen from Dr. Iplier’s office when he wasn’t there). Still humming cheerfully, he carefully removed the organs from the fleshy mess dripping onto his cushions and placed them gently in the freezer, idly picking at the meat as he worked. While he loved to eat skin and muscle raw, he found that the internal organs, particularly the intestines and the stomach, tasted better cooked with a few added spices.

It didn’t take long before there was only one organ remaining in the dissected and picked apart chest cavity. Bim slowly closed the lid of the freezer, eyes locked on the last remaining treat. The heart had long-since stopped beating, but Bim’s mouth still watered as he climbed back onto the table, resuming his position above the mutilated carcass. Cradling it gently in his hands, Bim couldn’t help his excited, happy noise, bouncing in place; it was still warm to the touch, still full of blood. His hips began making small, involuntary thrusts into the air, his excitement coiling hot in his belly.

Eagerly, he brought the plump muscle closer to his face, giving it an enthusiastic lick before his vision darkened and he sank his teeth into it. White-hot pleasure coursed through his veins, blood filling his mouth as he came in his pants, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave. His eyes rolled back in head, letting out the loudest moan of the night. He tore his piece of the heart away, not even bothering to chew before he was swallowing and taking another bite, riding out his high while simultaneously making it last longer with every bite, till the only thing that remained of the heart was the gory mess on Bim’s face and hands.

Breathing hard, pupils dilated to wide, black discs, and blood staining and dripping off his features and hands, Bim resembled a wild animal more than he did an actual human. A predatory grin slowly spread across his face as he surveyed the rest of his meal. He licked his lips, then dove back down.

* * *

It was hours later when Bim was finally leaving the studio, refreshed, clean, and in a brand-new suit, with absolutely no evidence on him of what transpired in the bowels of his studio. The only hint that it had happened at all, besides the blissed-out smile still on the game show host’s face, was the portable freezer he carried in his hand. He locked the door behind him, readjusted his tie, then carried on to his car, running his free hand through this hair.

 _Man_ , he was _so_ glad he installed showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooooooo yeah was that a trip! I hope you guys enjoyed, hope it didn't make you feel too sick, and yeah!


End file.
